Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejecting device, a head, and a liquid filling method.
Description of the Related Art
As a liquid ejecting device (e.g., an ink-jet printing device) for ejecting liquid such as ink to print an image or character, for example, there is one having a form in which a head having an ink tank at a carriage is mounted and a main tank is arranged for storing ink at another position from the carriage. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-249560 discloses a liquid ejecting device that supplies ink in a main tank to an ink tank on the head side through a tube, and ejects the ink from an ejecting unit. With the liquid ejecting device disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-249560, a bulb unit for closing and opening a flow passage in response to a negative pressure in the head is connected between the tube and the head.